


Happy Too

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Jason breaks the news of his departure to the other three,  it's Mark who seems to take it the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Too

It's strange, this. The last time we had a meeting remotely similar to this was back in 1995 at the time Robbie left the band. Though it was different then, we encouraged Rob to go. Sat him down and explained things. It was strange because when he went, there was that thought that he might pop back through the reheasal room doors at any moment, claiming he had changed his mind. After all, he'd always had a changable mind.

This time, it's different. This time, it's not us telling someone that we think they should leave; this time, there's no hate involved; this time, it's not Rob sat here, it's Jason.

It's not like the three of us didn't see this coming; the signs had been there since 'Progress'. But that still doesn't mean that it's not still a shock.

We'd tried everything we could to get Jay to stay with us. We tried chocolates; flowers, curry - even tried making his favourite one. But it was to no avail and now he is telling us that he no longer wants to be a part of this but he will support us in everything that we do and he loves us all.

I look over at Howard, thinking he might take this the hardest. But he seems to be coping okay. There's a sadness in his eyes but, then again, how could there not be? I look over at Gary and find the same thing. It isn't until I feel a tear roll down my cheek that I realise it's me who seems to be taking this the hardest. Or maybe it's just because I've started to show my emotions more than I ever used to. Once upon a time, I would have just smiled away, trying to push times like these away. That didn't get me very far, so now I'm a jibbering wreck!

In all honesty, though, I probably am taking this the hardest. Sure, Jay and I have had our fair share of quarells - some of which are still yet to be settled to this day. But they're just petty things which derived from differences in opinions. I love Jason really and he knows that. We could bicker a thousand times a day, but we would still have a hug at the end of it. It isn't 'til now that I realise just how much Jay means to me. I'm really going to miss him.

I try and sniff back the tears discretely. It seems to work but Jason looks over me, concern in his eyes. I clearly wasn't discrete enough.  
"I think I'm gonna go outside. Need to take this in." I say, standing up and walking towards the door. 

I know the others are watching me go. I know they're probably worried and wanting to know if I'm alright, but, truth is, I do care right now. All I care about is getting out of this stuffy building and getting out into the open air where I can clear my mind and get my head around what's just happened.

I walk up to the balacony and stare out at the view. It's a sunny day and fairly warm for September, but the breeze is cool and refreshing. I stare ahead into the distance and think about what life in the band is going to be like without Jason. Will their even be life in the band now? Suely we can't carry on, nothing will be the same. What will the fans think? What will everyone think? A feel another tear slip down my cheek. It feels like this could be the begining of the end. If Jay goes, then what about Howard? What about Gary? What about me?  
I continue to think about the future for what feels like forever. I only come out of my mind when I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Mark, you alright?" I turn slightly to the left and see that Jason has come outside and is now standing next to me, also leaning against the balcony's railings.

"I'm fine, Jay." I lied. It was futile, though, I knew immediately that Jason would see through it. I wasn't wrong.

"Mark," he said. His tone along with the pointed look he gave me wee enough to tell me that I was going nowhere until I told him the truth. "What's wrong?"

I sighed; "Don't go."

"Marky..."

"Please Jay, don't go." I said. I had turned to face him now, though I kept my gaze down, avoiding eye contact at all times; finally thankful for my lack of height.

"I have to, Marky, this isn't who I am anymore. Leaving is the best thing for me, right now." I still can't look at Jason, so I keep my head down. He's right, I know he is. Who am I to try and get him to stay when he clealy has his heart set on leaving?

"But, what about us? How can we carry on without you? It won't be the same. None of it will." I still won't give up as I finally lift my head and my eyes meet his. "Please Jay." I'm desperately trying not to cry right now and I can see that Jason can tell as the next thing I know is that I'm being pulled towards him, his arms wrapped around me.

"Hey come on, please don't be like this. You'll be fine without me." Jason says as I bury my head in his chest. 

"You can't know that,"

"No, and with that logic, you can't know that you can't carry on without me." Jason says. I look up at him. "Mark, things change. This is just one of those things. Think of it as the start of a brand new era - a brand new challenge, if you like. Try not to think about as the end. I'm sue the three of you will do brilliantly together. You just have to want it still. I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way and will support you all in everything you do. Hey look, when you guys tour, what, next year? then I will be there, in the crowd, watching you up there. I'll admit, I'll be jealous and want to perform, but I'll be there. Promise."

"Still doesn't mean this is right." 

"It may not feel like it now, but in a few months, you'll come to feel comfortable with all this and it will become the norm." I have nothing to say to that because Jason is right. It may not feel right now, but it will. It will have to, otherwise things will fall apart. 

"D'you reckon you'll ever come back?" I ask. It's a question we all know will be asked, even if its only just for a short while so I might as well know the answer.

"Let's put it this way, no one knows what the future will bring so I couldn't possibly answer right now. Let's just focus on the now, don't look too far into the future and don't dwell on the past. What will be will be." I smile, it's so typically Jason and it's one of the things I'm going to miss about him; his little thoughtful answers. 

"I've always admired you, y'know." I say as I pull away from Jason, I hold his arms though, not wanting to lose contact completely. "The way you think; your take on life; everything just inspires me. I want to thank you for that." Jason smiles at me but says nothing, just pulls me back into a bug.

"I can say the same to you, Mark. Always smiling and full of ideas. You've always held such optimism when times have been hard and I've always tried to do the same. So thank you." 

I smile silently at Jay's words. It means a lot to hear such things from him. 

"Thank you. Again." I say. There's nothing else I can say now. "I'm gonna miss you, y'know."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. But hey, you're speaking like you're never going to see me again! I'll still see you." Jay says with a laugh, letting me go again.

"I know, it just feels like that right now. But like you said, I'll try not to think of it as an end but as a beginning." I reply, meaning every word. 

"Come on then, let's go back in. I bet the others are wondering what's taking us so long." Jay says, putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the door.

Before we step into the room, I stop; not wanting to move until I know one more thing:

"Jay, are you happy now?" I ask, looking up at my friend.

"Yes Mark, I am happy now." He smiles down at me and I smile back and say one more thing before we step through the door.

"Then I'm happy, too."

-fin-


End file.
